


beyond the dream

by pseudogoth



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Descriptions of Dissociation, Fluff, Other, Romance, Yharnam Sunrise Ending, bc of a headcanon i have about the hunter, gender neutral hunter - Freeform, listen this just pure self indulgent bullshit im debasing myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudogoth/pseuds/pseudogoth
Summary: By the time the Hunter came upon Old Yharnam, they'd resigned themself to their loneliness.





	beyond the dream

**Author's Note:**

> Wrow this sure is. this sure is some cheesy romance novel type of shit huh

The good Hunter had come to learn that Djura lived inside the same tower he kept watch over Old Yharnam from, and that inside there lay an assortment of simple furniture, such as the old, rickety chair the Hunter currently found themself sitting in, hunched over awkwardly on the tiny seat as they watched Djura tinker with some device or another.  
They had completely failed to understand the details of such mechanics on the single occasion they bothered to ask Djura for an explanation of his work, and from what limited details they could recall from their life before coming to Yharnam, had never understood them previously. The Hunter was hesitant to even call them "details", the hazy images of their past that flickered through their mind every now and then were more like images, or parts of a dream that they couldn't quite remember exactly, no matter how hard they tried. All they could discern was that they had some type of blood sickness, which was why they sought out Yharnam to begin with.  
The entire night had felt like a strange, lucid dream, as a matter of fact, and the Hunter sometimes became overwhelmed with a feeling of disturbing unrealness, unable to discern what was truly happening around them, whether they were truly doing the things they were watching themself do. They had no idea how long they'd even been in Yharnam; it was as though time had no meaning or direction in the old city, as though the night didn't end until the Hunt did, rather than the other way around.  
The Hunter had been on edge since the moment they set foot in Yharnam, and though they appreciated the doll's companionship (as well as Gehrman's, although the man was quite odd and rarely present in the dream), they couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness, of being the only human left not driven to lunacy or grotesquely transformed as he moved through the streets of the city. By the time they came upon Old Yharnam, they'd resigned themself to their loneliness, which made their first encounter with Djura all the more shocking. Although their introduction had been... unconventional, the two had come to an agreement (after no small deal of effort on the hunter's part). The hunter would spare the beasts of Old Yharnam, and in turn, Djura would spare the hunter. 

At first, that had been the end of it, and the hunter intended to simply pass through the area. However, they found themselves wondering about Djura, and as a result, lingering around Old Yharnam more often than they'd originally planned to. After all, who knows when the Hunter would stumble upon another person who wouldn't try to kill them on sight? There was the Dream, of course, but as quaint and beautiful as it was, it was downright unnerving to the Hunter at times that such a place could even exist. Interacting with Djura felt... real, compared to the odd experiences they'd found elsewhere in the city. Not that an old man living in a tower with a massive gatling gun inside a beast-filled, smouldering ruin wasn't odd, but something about Djura put the hunter at ease. He was eccentric, that much was obvious, but the hunter could tell the man had good intentions, and after he explained his reasons for abandoning the hunt, they came to eventually admire him. They had only been hunting for a fraction of the time Djura had spent performing the grim task, and it was already taking its toll on them. Rather than treating them maliciously, however, Djura sympathized with the younger hunter. He had been in their position, and though he had earned a reputation for reacting violently to intrusion into his territory, he hated to see people lose themselves to the hunt. The hunter only felt more and more comfortable spending time with Djura as time passed. Perhaps he reminded them on some level of someone from their lost past, but it was impossible to know. As time went on, the hunter became more acquainted with Djura, to the point where they spent more time with the old man than they did in the Dream. At this point, they would sometimes catch themselves staring at the man while they thought for sure he wasn't looking.

"Are you alright?" Which, apparently, they had been doing at that exact moment.

"I'm--I'm fine, sorry, I just," the hunter was caught off guard, and felt their face heating up underneath their cap. "Happens to me sometimes, it's like I lose track of where I am or what I'm doing, go into a sort of trance, nothing to worry about, I'm sorry for staring," they stammered, flustered at their own odd behaviour.  
Djura chuckled, and rather than feeling further embarrassed, the hunter relaxed at the warm sound. This was Djura, the man had never seemed concerned with manners, especially considering his own interesting means of introducing himself to strangers.  
"No need to keep apologizing, it's quite alright." Djura turned back to his tinkering, continuing to speak as he worked. "The Hunt has a way of getting to people, you know. It's awful, it's stressful." The hunter merely nodded, not quite knowing how to respond. They sat in awkward (at least to the hunter) silence, until the hunter took a deep breath and prepared to ask a question they meant to ask for a while.  
"Djura, do you think... we can still be friends, after all this--this Hunt business is over? I just, I've come to enjoy your company--that's to say, I-"  
The old man turned around suddenly, looking the hunter in the face. "Are you asking me to go on a date with you, come morning?" He smirked.  
Upon hearing this, the hunter blushed so furiously they felt as though their cap would catch fire. "Wh--no--I just figured--I mean, we--"  
Djura laughed heartily and clapped the poor hunter on the shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, friend. Couldn't help myself, you're just so smitten with me, it's adorable."  
This did the hunter no favours in terms of calming down. "But--how did you know? I mean, wait, I don't..." The old man chuckled again as he looked the younger hunter in the face.  
"You haven't exactly been subtle about it, have you? Why, you keep coming around to see me so often, it's no wonder the night has been so long, with such a capable hunter as yourself getting distracted by an old man like me." The hunter grumbled in frustration, but felt some pride well up at the compliment. They knew Djura's disdain for the hunt, and for him to compliment someone who participated in it, even as teasingly as he did, made the hunter feel pleased.  
"...Alright, I... do have feelings for you, Djura. I mean, you're the first person I've been able to just... talk to since I got dragged into all of this." The hunter avoided the man's gaze, opting instead to stare at the old wooden planks of the floor. "If you want to kick me out, it's fine. I understand, really, I should be going anywa--"  
They went silent as Djura reached out, putting a hand under their chin to tilt their head up so that they were looking at him. "And why would I do that? You've been good company, that fellow down below doesn't talk much. I do get lonely up here, sometimes."  
At this point, the hunter was at a loss for words. "You... but I..."  
The old man tilted his head. "And who's to say I don't feel anything for you in return?" He withdrew his hand and pulled up another chair to sit in front of the hunter.  
"...Really?"  
Djura smirked again. "Perhaps. It would be easier to tell if I could see your face, hmm? It's only fair, you can see mine. You might just strike my fancy."  
The hunter was surely blood red considering how hard they were blushing at this point but they managed to pull the leather cap off their head, revealing their whole face.  
"Well, you're certainly cuter than I expected," said Djura, still smirking. The hunter huffed in embarrassment, but found themself smiling and leaning into the man's touch as he cupped their cheek. Their eyes slipped shut as Djura moved in closer and then they were kissing, Djura keeping a hand to the hunter's face and moving his other to gently hold them by the hip. It was warm and slow and the hunter thought they might melt into the floor. After they pulled apart, Djura leaned in again and rested his forehead against the hunter's. "I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours, once this damned hunt is over." The hunter smiled for the first time since the night began.

Eventually, the hunter reluctantly set out from Old Yharnam with the promise that they and Djura would see each other again when all of this was over. As long as the night was, it had to come to an end eventually. After facing down countless horrors, everything in the hunter's path seemed to have been leading up to a single moment, kneeling before Gehrman as he stood over them, poised to bring down his scythe and free them from this strange dreamscape. The good hunter held their breath and felt the cold metal of the scythe's blade biting into their neck, then everything went black.

~

It was a cold morning, the sun piercing through the clouds just enough to fill the nearly-empty square with light. They woke up with a groan and a pounding headache, pulling themself up from the wet, cobbled street and clutching their head in pain. They pulled off the stifling hunter's cap for the last time, wanting to feel the sunlight on their face for what felt like the first time in their life.  
Not knowing what else to do, still dazed from their harrowing experience, they walked through the streets of the city with no clear purpose in mind, watching the streets gradually fill with people as the city woke up. They wandered for what felt like hours, trying to get their bearings in a city that seemed just as alien to them as the one they just woke up from, lost in thought. They didn't notice the older man until they'd bumped into him, stumbling backwards and apologizing, before hearing a familiar voice.  
"It's a good thing I got you to take that cap off, otherwise I mightn't have been able to recognize you."  
It was Djura's turn to stumble back as the Hunter flung themself at him for a hug, clinging to the man as though he would melt away, like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is hot garbage on a summer afternoon. Thank you


End file.
